Permanent Facial
by restive nature
Summary: Part of the 37 By 37 series of stories. She always liked to smile.


Series Title: 37 By 37

Story Title: Permanent Facial

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BtVS. They belong to Whedon & Mutant Enemy. Nor do I own the rights to any of the Batman movies. The characters and settings taken from Batman (1989) belong to Tim Burton (director), Sam Hamm, Warren Skaaren (writers), based on DC characters created by Bob Kane and distributed by Warner Bros. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Type: Humor-ish

Pairing: Dru/ The Joker

Summary: She always liked to smile.

Spoilers/ Time line: About any time after Season 2 of BtVS. Obviously the first Batman movie, when Alicia was still around.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: This is for the TtH Fic-for All. Pairing # 1013 Drusilla/ The Joker.

**Permanent Facial**

"Alicia?" the Joker called as he entered once more, the luxuriously appointed apartment that he had commandeered when he had taken control of the organized crime syndicate of Gotham City. It was really one of only the first steps in executing his bizarrely insane, yet oh so entertaining plans for this city of denigrates and dipshits. Those politicians, police and petty little do-gooders that made his life a living hell.

Namely that bat of the night, crime fighting ilk. His nemesis. As insane in his own way as the Joker knew others considered him to be.

"My love?" he heard Alicia's muted, not quite so dulcet tones answering him. Attuned to the direction that her voice came from, he moved in the direction of the bedroom. Anticipation to see her, as it had been a day or so since he had been back, grew slightly.

He had such plans for this girl. The first of his new ones. Once a girl, a former model that he intended as his artist's muse for the rest of this sorry world. He noted, as she moved into the doorway separating the bedroom from the sitting room that he strode through, that she was not wearing the mask he had fashioned for her. The paleness of her skin had taken on a strange glow in the moonlight filtering in from the large bay windows.

"Alicia," he sighed. He had taken her from old boss Grissom just as much as he had taken the apartment, the funds, control. She was his now, just as everything else would be. "Where's your mask?" he asked gently. "You know we want to showcase you at just the right moment," the chastisement was as careful as he could make it, since the girl did have a strange temperment.

"Oh, but darling," Alicia pouted, "I wanted to show you my new face."

"Yes darling," Jack Napier, his name behind the alias of The Joker nodded, "I've seen it. I created it, remember?"

"No Jack," Alicia moaned, a shudder of something passing through her body like a ripple in a pond. "The new face my darling dear friend gave me."

"Oh really?" Jack scoffed. "You've made a new friend without me?"

"Oh yes," Alicia moved closer, her body flowing with a graceful sinuous that had not been present in the early days of her reincarnation. Or even before it when her livelihood depended on such things. "She was looking for her lost little puppy. So darling!"

"Well that's wonderful?" Jack responded, now bored with the girl's prattle. Seeing that she was enamored of her own voice, a lack that he had thought he'd purged her of, he began looking for the newspaper that one of his minions should have known to place where he could grab it up and read of his own brilliance in terrorizing this city.

"And she'd like to meet you Jack," Alicia droned on.

"Certainly darling," Jack nodded as he finally spotted the newspaper on the coffee table before the easy chair that had become his favorite in the few days that he'd been occupying the apartment. The lackeys were starting to come up to snuff, if only barely, he decided.

"She's been so looking forward to it," Alicia sighed as she trailed after Jack. As he leaned over to pick up the paper, he felt her fingertips tickling up over his spine and then to his shoulder, before her hand turned claw like and gripped at him uncomfortably.

"Now darling, let Daddy read his paper, hmm?" he half grouched, patting at her hand. "Then we'll play."

"Bad Daddy," a new voice, an accented voice growled out and then barked. "My girl wants to play now!"

Jack spun around to see that Alicia did indeed have a new face. His eyes widened as he took in the strangely raised forehead, giving her face an evil caste, as much as the glowing yellow eyes and descended fangs. Something tickled in the back of his mind as his eyes darted to the other woman that had followed his Alicia out of the bedroom. Dark haired and skinny, she was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged more in a darkly erotic Victorian era

There was an otherworldly menace to her that was darker, more violent than what was before him. And Jack Napier, The Joker, when confronted with the new and bizarrely unusual, more so than himself, did as he always strived to do. He reached out to embrace it. His hands gripped Alicia's upper arms as he tried to appear calm, though his stomach was trying to make a single leap into his throat. He looked her over, like one would as they studied a painting before he sighed and smiled.

"Well, it's different," he stated, nodding as he did so. "New, unusual, but very striking. Yes! I like it."

"So very glad you do pet," the stranger spoke, languishing in the doorway, watching them with strangely calculating eyes. "The stars said you would."

What stars? Jack wondered even as Alicia whined slightly.

"Please Dru," she begged over her shoulder at the other woman. "You said I might."

"Tut tut," Dru shook one finger at them. "As long as my girl shares." Agreement seemed to pass as Jack watched the darker female move forward. The unconscious grace that he had seen in Alicia was magnified a thousand times greater as she closed the distance between them.

"Really now," Jack spoke, his haste apparent in the octave that was above his normally gravelly tones. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'd be more than happy to have a little fun and games, if you'll just-!" But what he had been about to say was lost as he tried to swallow the large ball of fear suddenly choking him as the dark haired girl was suddenly somehow behind him, cradling him as Alica pressed closer to him, breaking the hold that he had had on her. How in hell had she moved so fast?

"I'm very glad you said that," the other, Dru, crooned as Jack gasped and stiffened, something sharp and piercing at his throat. It was the last thing he heard as darkness settled over him. "Because I've always liked a minion that knows how to smile."


End file.
